


Champagne, Cocaine, Gasoline And Most Things In Between

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton bff, Child Abandonment, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Famous Michael, Luke's family is rich and famous but they don't really care a lot about Luke, M/M, Michael accidentally calls Calum instead of hookers, Minor character drug addiction, Muke bff, Rich Luke, idk adding tags as we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Luke's 21st birthday and he has never slept with a boy before. Michael decides to order some hookers just to accidentally call the wrong number instead. Calum and Ashton are desperate for money so they decide to go along with Michael's request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> Like idk man. I was listening to this song and it sounded like a hooker fic.
> 
> Plz let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Title -P!ATD Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time
> 
> Written on iPad so mistakes and wild autocorrect are always a possibility.
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

The party at the manor has now been going on for a couple of hours and the clock has just turned midnight when Michael opens the next bottle of champagne and pours it directly into Luke's mouth.

"Happy 21st Birthday Luke!" Michael yells as he moves the bottle from Luke's lips to take a swing himself.

The two of them escaped to Luke's room soon after the third Victoria secret model wanted to get into Luke's pants who was running out of excuses to turn them down. So he has grabbed Michael's hand and dragged them up the marble stairs until they were safely locked inside Luke's room, seven bottles of champagne cooling down in Luke's bath.

There were only three left by the time Luke was officially 21 years old.

"Happy birthday me." Luke giggled as he rolled on the big bed back towards Michael who was sitting against the headboard, trying to scratch the label off the now empty bottle.

"You know these cost 500 per bottle right?" Luke muses as he rests his chin on Michael's lap.

"I know." Michael smirks down at the other boy before abandoning empty bottle on the floor and burying his hands into the soft locks of his best friend.

Luke sighs contently and closes his eyes. Just letting himself feel for a second before his brain starts overworking again.

"21 and still a virgin." Luke snorts self depreciatingly.

"Hey!" Michael says sternly as he tugs on Luke's hair sharply, making sure the blue eyed boy is looking at him before continuing. "There's nothing wrong with that."

Luke visibly deflates in front of Michael's eyes, making Michael almost feel bad for repriming him so harshly.

"It's not that. It's just..." Luke trails off.

"Boys." Michael softly completes his sentence.

"Boys." Luke agrees.

"I don't understand why..." Michael goes to start all to familiar argument between them before he gets cut off by Luke.

"You know why." Luke says coldly.

"Fuck Luke." Michael replies, dragging a hand through his hair in desperation. "Fuck your dad Luke. The bastard hasn't been here for you... Fuck. I can't remember the last time he WAS here for you. Sending you expensive gifts twice per year and pretending you don't exist for the rest of it doesn't..."

"Shut up."

"And your mum Luke? She's spending all her time either with her current boy toy who could be your brother or with Jack who's always in rehab or at another drug party. And I'm quite sure Ben doesn't even know how you look like those days. They have no right to..."

"SHUT UP!" Luke shouts loudly, rolling off Michael's lap and burying his face into the soft pillow.

"I'm sorry Luke." Michael finally says after a minute of silence. "I just..." Wanting to say something more on the topic but changing his mind. "I'm sorry." He repeats himself before moving from his spot against the headboard until he's spooning quietly sniffling Luke.

It's just not fair. Luke is this beautiful boy abandoned by his own family and locked into the mansion with expensive cars and unlimited credit card as a consolation prize when all he wants is for his family to love him. It breaks Michael's heart that Luke is still trying to do his best to make his family accept him even if they don't give a shit about him.

"What if..." Michael starts, his hand tentatively reaching for the blond tuffs of hair again. "What if I could make it discreet?" The older finally finishes his sentence.

"What do you mean?" Luke mumbles into the pillow, clearly intrigued by the proposition.

"I have this number. They won't care and won't tell if we pay them properly."

"Are you suggesting we call hookers?" Luke finally turns around and sits up on the bed.

"High class hookers." Michael corrects him.

"Are you fucking insane?!"

"To be honest, that's the only option for you to get laid in the near future. Or like ever." Michael counters back. He can see the blond visibly deflate under his words as he starts curling back into himself.

"Listen. I'll be here with you every step of the way. I'll fucking hold your hand if you want. But I think you deserve to experience more than just your own fingers and fake dicks." Michael tries to sound all logical.

"But what about my... Issue." Luke asks quietly, cheeks heating up at the question.

"They won't care." Michael reassures him.

"But what if they tell?" Luke worries further.

"They won't. Not if we pay them properly. Like I said. They are the high end ones." Michael reassures the younger blond again.

"What if I don't like it?"

"We'll tell them to stop."

"Yeah?"

"Whatever you want Lukey, whatever you want." Michael promises.

"How much would it cost?"

"How much do you have on you right now?"

"I don't know. Like two million in cash?"

*

It's half past midnight and Calum and Ashton are currently sitting around the small table in the kitchen trying to figure out how will they move out of the old apartment, find something affordable with a door and also how will they make sure all three of their dogs will be sent to a loving home. All of this in one week time.

Calum is just trying to figure out how much of the deposit can they get back when his phone starts ringing. He surprisedly looks towards Ashton who is already staring at the phone curiously.

"Gonna pick that up?" He asks as he goes back to checking available properties within their price range.

Calum tentatively reaches for his phone bringing it close to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this where you call for a good time?" The cocky voice answers on the other end of the line.

Calum frowns at the greeting, not sure if this is a prank call and if he should just hang up or if it's one of his past booty calls he doesn't remember number of.

"What is it?" Ashton asks curiously as he senses Calum hesitate. "Put them on speaker." He whispers quietly and Calum does just that before answering the guy on the line.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"I asked," the voice replies impatiently "Is this where you call for a good time?"

Definitely wrong number then. But Calum is intrigued now. Just what kind of a good time is the voice searching for? And apparently Ashton wonders the same as he nudges Calum's leg under the table, encouraging him to reply.

"Uh. That depends on what kind of good time you are looking for?" Calum asks uncertainly and relaxing a bit when he gets two thumbs up from Ashton across the table.

"Rich boys party gone wild." The voice replies. And fuck if Calum is not intrigued. "You see, my best friend just turned 21 half an hour ago and we got bored of all that white powder expensive French wine charade going on downstairs. So we decided to make our own party upstairs and there are two more invitations on offer for the right people if you catch my drift. We are offering one million dollars for the night."

"What the fuck?!" Calum can't help but yell into the speaker, earning himself a slap on the arm from Ashton.

"Is there a problem?" The voice asks. "Is that not enough?"

"Fuck no. I mean yes." Calum tries to comprehend just what's being offered here in exchange for what.

"Great. You know where The Hemmings Mansion is?" The voice enquires.

"Yeah." Calum replies. "What are you looking for?" He awkwardly adds on hoping that the voice on the other end understands just what exactly he's asking about.

"Two fit guys. If they have a bit of muscle even better. Not over 25 please. Call this number when you are at the gate. And oh. Don't bother taking a car here. Birthday boy just got brand new Maserati from daddy which he wouldn't mind finding trashed somewhere on the other side of the city tomorrow evening. Be here by one."

And just like that the line goes dead.

"What the fuck dude?!" Ashton is the first to speak up. "Did you just pimp us out to a pair of rich kids?"

"I. Uh." Calum is still a bit baffled by the conversation he just had.

"You gotta call him back and tell him he called the wrong number Cal." Ashton says sternly, already grabbing for Calum's phone.

"No!" Calum couches his phone tightly to his chest, not caring about Ashton's annoyed glare.

"Listen, did you hear what that dude just said? They are offering one million dollars and a drive in a sweet car in exchange for a couple of hours of sex. Cmon. One million dollars!" Calum exclaims.

"You know what that would make us Calum? It would make us hookers! I have nothing against them but I don't want to become one myself. Thanks." Ashton crosses his arms in front of his chest as he glares at Calum.

"Cmon Ashton. Turning down that amount of untaxed money is just insane. Besides, we could afford to keep our apartment and our dogs if we do it." The brown boy states into Ashton with hopeful eyes as if he's asking him for a cone of ice cream not to fuck some rich boys across the town.

"We don't even know who they are." Ashton tries to reason.

"Of course we do." Calum counters. "He told us it's at the Hemmings' and it's a birthday party. Let me google it." He quickly types 'The Hemmings Family' into the search bar just to be served with the information he was looking for seconds later.

"Look here." Calum tilts the screen slightly so that Ashton who moved closer to Calum can see the screen as well. "Luke Robert Hemmings. The youngest son of oil mogul and his ex wife, youngest brother of a movie star and a socialite. The date matches as well."

"We still don't know who the other guy is."

"Well, he said he was his best friend." Calum says before he types in another search for Luke Hemmings best friend and clicks on the images results.

"Oh, he's cute." Ashton says as the first two rows of the pictures are filled with various pap shots of a tall blond doing everyday stuff like buying a coffee or eating lunch.

"Oh fuck." Calum curses as he finally finds a photo which links to an article about Luke and his BFF enjoying a basketball game.

"Isn't that the guy from that show you used to wank over when you were like fifteen." Ashton says as he checks the pics whilst Calum is busy reading the article.

"Fuck Ash. I can't believe Michael Clifford just phoned me."

"He thought you were a hooker." Ashton reminds him. The older man can't help but find the whole thing slightly hilarious.

"I'm going." Calum suddenly stands up from the table just for Ashton to do the same and block his path towards the door.

"Are you fucking insane?!"

"Listen mate. Michael fucking Clifford wants to bang me and give me one million dollars. You do what you want but I'm not turning this down." Calum says as he pushes Ashton away, determined to make it to and through the door this time. "Besides, if half the things in that article are true that Luke kid could really use some cheering up on his birthday."

"What do you mean?" Ashton frowns as he follows Calum to the door.

"Well, it says that that boy spent most of his childhood being flown between LA and New York until his parents decided they couldn't be bothered with him anymore and left him in that Mansion on his own when his oldest brother started rising to fame and his other one became a professional drug addict." Calum clarifies. "Are you coming with?" Calum says as he puts snapback on and dangles the keys to their flat in between his fingers.

"I'm not letting you go alone. What if someone tries to murder you." Ashton finally gives in once he realises there no way of changing his best friend's mind.

*

"I'm not sure about this." Luke says for the twentieth time ever since Michael phoned the hookers.

"It's ok Luke. Everything's gonna be ok." Michael promises for the twentieth time as well. "They should be here any minute now."

It's unusually hot in the room and Michael is not sure if it's the alcohol or they forgot to turn the heating off in Luke's room. In any case, Michael is taking his shirt off and then proceeds to help Luke take his off as well. He lets Luke rest against his naked chest as his hands caress the soft belly of his best friend.

"What if they don't like us?" Luke asks worriedly, trying to remove Michael's hand from the small pouch of fat he can't get rid of no matter what.

"Listen to me Luke." Michael says sternly, not letting the younger boy pry his fingers away from his soft edges. "We are perfect just the way we are. Do you hear me?"

Before Luke can answer Michael's phone is lighting up with an incoming call.

"Are you here?" He answers as soon as he answers it. He can feel Luke tense so he gives him a reassuring squeeze around his waist before continuing. "Go inside. Up the marble stairs on the left. It's the fourth door on your left." Michael instructs before untangling himself from Luke and making his way towards the locked door.

"They are almost here." Michael smiles at Luke before opening the door.

*


	2. Now I Wish I Could Find My Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rubbish and I'm sorry. I realised this is so shit and was so hard to write coz this is my first fic where the boys see each other for the first time before they have sex and it's essentially one night stand. It turns out I can't write those so here we are with this chapter for which neither me or you signed up for.
> 
> Edited on iPad so wild autocorrect and mistakes are always a possibility.

By the time Ashton and Calum make it through t he party and up the stairs, there's already someone waiting for them behind the cracked open door. It's Michael. Ashton awkwardly follows Calum inside the room and stiffens at the sound of door locking.

"So we don't get interrupted." Michael explains.

He is handsome. He is tall, taller than Ashton, with pale skin, red hair and the prettiest green eyes Ashton has ever seen. He is only wearing skinny jeans, his pale chest and soft tummy on full display when he's leaning back on the door, obviously checking Ashton out. Ashton feels slightly uncomfortable under the piercing gaze and he can feel Calum go completely still next to him in distress.

"You will do." He finally declares his internal judgement of Ashton before moving his gaze to Calum.

"Well, hello pretty." Michael addresses the brown boy who is suddenly no longer standing next to Ashton but is caging Michael against the door as he puts both his hands right next to Michael's ears.

"Hi there." Calum breathes in reply eagerly, kissing Michael's neck before proceeding to fall on his knees. Ashton watches in fascination as his best friend's skilled fingers work on Michael's jeans.

"Wanna get your dick sucked?" Calum asks sultry, glancing up at Michael from underneath his lashes as he finally manages to unbutton and unzip Michael's skinnies.

"Fuck." Michael curses as his head thumps back against the wooden door, one of his arms clutching in fist at his side as the other goes to grab for the black locks.

"Wait!" Michael manages to spit out just when Calum goes for his boxers.

"What?" Calum replies uncertainly as he stands up, facing Michael again. "Do you want to suck my dick?"

"Names." Michael manages to breathe out.

"Calum." The brown boy replies impatiently before waving in Ashton's general direction. "Ashton." He offers before attacking Michael's neck again.

"Jesus, you really don't play around do you?" Michael laughs before his laugh is cut off by a moan when Calum finds just the right spot.

"Fuck. Ok. I'm Michael." The red head manages to choke out in between Calum's grinding of their hips together. "The birthday boy is Luke on the bed though." He manages to finish before finally letting Calum grab for his dick.

"Let's take this to the bed." Michael whispers to Calum before pushing the younger man off him and making his way towards the bed.

"Oh, before I forget." Is the only warning Ashton gets from the redhead before Vuitton duffle bag is flying in his direction. "Everything is in there. The keys to the car are in the side pocket."

Oh right. Ashton almost forgot just why exactly they are here.

"So Ashton," Michael calls out to him again from where he's now seated against the headboard of a massive bed, Calum already straddling his lap whose shirt is now lying on the messy bedroom floor. "Gonna join us?" This shakes Ashton out of the stupor he got himself into who finally turns his head towards the third occupant of the bed and promptly drops the bag of cash on the floor.

Ashton is not sure what he was expecting to find in that mansion but it was most definitely not this. This being the loveliest boy he has ever seen staring at him with his big doe eyes begging with him to desire him. To take care of him. Like anyone could resist him if they tried. He didn't even realise that he was moving until he was standing next to Luke's side of the bed, staring at the scared baby blue eyes.

"Oh baby boy." Ashton whispers softly as he bends down so his face is closer to the younger boy. "I'm gonna take such a good care of you." He promises.

"He's a virgin so go easy on him." Michael warns Ashton. He looks quite smug with Calum on his lap and with his hand disappearing behind Ashton's best friend's back. Calum most definitely doesn't mind it if the moaning coming out of his mouth is any indicator. Ashton's dick twitches at the other boy's words.

"Is that right Princess?" Ashton whispers against Luke's ear once he's straddled younger boy's lap. "We're you saving yourself for me baby boy?" Ashton teases further, leaving soft pecks down Luke's cheek and then bumping their noses together.

Ashton then proceeds to sit back up before sliding further down Luke's pale chest and his long legs until his fingers are unbuttoning and tugging Luke's skinny jeans down his pale thighs. Ashton really wishes the blond would be more vocal not just shy nods and quiet mewls when Ashton touches all the right places.

Ashton leaves a couple of wet kisses on the soft tummy feeling the boy tense underneath him. He frowns at the reaction before looking up and addressing the blond.

"Is something wrong?"

"Uh. No. I've just never..." The blond finally speaks up, his cheeks tinting a lovely pink colour.

"That's ok baby boy. I'm here to make you feel good. Just remember that." Ashton replies before hooking his fingers behind the waistband of Luke's boxers and slowly pulling them down.

"Oh." He gently whispers as he finally pulls the last piece of clothing down Luke's hips.

"I don't think I want this anymore." Luke suddenly goes to pull his legs up just to be met with resistance in a form of strong arms keeping him in place. Ashton can see embarrassment and humiliation reflecting on the younger boy's face and it's just not right. Someone as angelic as Luke should not have his face twisted in any other expression but ecstasy.

"Shh baby boy. It's ok." Ashton pacifies the blond as he drags his palm inside the pale thigh, marvelling at the sight of a small soft dick resting in the bed of blond curls. "You are just nervous baby. Don't you worry about it. We are going to make you hard in no time." He promises before grabbing for both pale thighs, bending Luke's legs at the knees, and pushing them as far back as possible. "Just let yourself feel." Ashton says before he buries his head in between the perfect globes, his tongue seeking out the virginal entrance.

"Oh." Luke breathes out as he feels teasing tongue touch him down there for the first time. Ashton smirks to himself as he feels the younger boy squirm against his strong grip, giving him just what he wants. He flattens his tongue before licking over the tight circle, coaxing it into relaxing before finally fucking the tip of his tongue inside.

"Daddy!" Luke's unexpected scream fills the room as his legs close tight around Ashton's head. Ashton fucks and then laps over the small hole a couple of more times before prying Luke's legs open so he can look up Luke's body. The blond boy looks absolutely mortified and that just doesn't look right.

"Daddy's here to take care of you Princess." He leaves a kiss on Luke's thigh before lifting himself back up over the blond boy. His eyes catch a sight of Calum choking on Michael's dick as the other guy is eating the brown boy out with impressive vigour. Then he glances down in Luke's lap and smiles widely.

"Such a good boy. Got hard for me." Ashton praises as he crawls back down between Luke's spread wide legs until he is kissing Luke's hipbone.

"M small." Luke mumbles in embarrassment as he stares up into the ceiling, his cheeks flushed with desire and embarrassment.

"Yeah." Ashton confirms as he stares at a lovely small prick that hardened up for him in the last couple of minutes. It is not bigger than four inches, the big full balls dwarfing him even further. "You are absolutely perfect baby boy." Ashton promises as he mouths and kisses Luke's balls before taking Luke's whole dick inside his mouth.

Luke whines as he feels warm wet mouth swallow him whole, his hands immediately tangling into the honey curls and tugging on them. Ashton readjusts his position so that his head is comfortably bobbing and sucking on the pretty dick as he lets the blond fuck his mouth. It's not like he can't take it. Luke's small cock not even close to reaching the back of his throat. He wants Luke to come in his mouth before he moves to fucking the younger boy. He wants to have him pliant and relaxed as he fingerfucks him open.

The blond can't be far from his first orgasm if his pace and increased whining is anything to go by. If Luke was bigger, Ashton would take him down his throat and choke on him until he would come. As Luke's dick barely fills his mouth he decides to make good use of his tongue. He laps and swirls and lets Luke tug on his curls as hard as he likes.

The only warning Ashton gets is a soft "Daddy!" And sharp tug on his curls before he can feel a bitter taste of Luke's come filling his mouth. Ashton makes sure to suck the blond dry before finally letting Luke pull out of his mouth. He quickly pulls himself up the younger boy's torso before he is locking their lips together and forcing remains of Luke's spunk into the younger boy's mouth.

"You were so god for me baby boy. So good." Ashton praises as he sits back up on the bed, tugging his shirt over his head and throwing it on the bedroom floor.

"Fuck Luke." Michael finally breaks the semi silence that fell over the room, the only noise being Calum's mouth sucking Michael's dick slowly and teasingly. "Didn't know you had it in you." Michael smirks before spanking Calum's firm asscheek. "Turn around, wanna see your face." The redhead orders before scooting back up against the headboard and reaching for something behind the pillow he is leaning on.

"Here, gonna need plenty of that." Michael says as he throws a bottle of lube towards Ashton who expectedly catches it.

"Tell me." Michael grabs for Calum's hips who's now straddling his lap. "What's the dirtiest thing you've done."

"I don't kiss and tell." Calum smirks as he grinds down on Michael's crotch and earning himself another smack on the ass.

"Don't be getting cocky with me." Michael threatens teasingly before he spanks the other asscheek as well.

 

"Ok, ok, ok. I'll tell ya." Calum giggles as Michael attacks his neck with kisses before he proceeds to topple them over so that Calum is now on his back with Michael lying on top of him.

"Ok, so this frat house was having initiation party right? So in order for them to get into fraternity they had to fuck me."

"Fuck, like a gangbang?" Michael asks as he pushes his dick against Calum's.

"Yeah. Yeah. A gangbang party." Calum moans at the delicious feeling of their cocks rubbing against each other.

"How many?" Michael inquires further.

"I don't know. Like ten. Fifteen maybe? All I know is that the whole point was to come on my arse not into the condom."

"Fuck, you took fifteen loads?"

"Yeah. I could feel them shoot on me. Some of them were real good at it. Their bare dicks right next to me as they squirted. Could feel it drip all over my arse and inside my open hole. Fuck, it was so messy."

"You know you just described one of the CallBoys porn videos?" Michael enquires as he sneaks one of his hands in between their bellies.

"I guess they had to get the idea from somewhere." Calum replies before he arches his back at the pleasure of tight fist grabbing for his dick.

As much as Ashton is secretly enjoying the sexy view that the other two boys make, he has his own boy to take care of.

"Cmon baby boy. On all fours, face forward." Ashton instructs to Luke who eagerly does as told. "What a good boy." Ashton praises as he kneels behind Luke and strokes his arse softly. He hears all too familiar sound of lube opening followed by Calum's high pitched moan as presumably Michael pushes his first finger inside him.

What Ashton realises quite early on is that Luke is eager. Luke is eager for anything. For a touch, kiss, command. Love. Not only is he eager, he is absolutely desperate. Pushing his lovely hips and the bubble butt back against Ashton's crotch, whining when he feels Ashton's dick rub against his flesh, begging him to take him.

"Ready for some fingers Princess?" Ashton enquires as he spreads the full cheeks apart to watch how Luke clenches around nothing. He is still a bit wet from when Ashton fucked him with his tongue so he brings his face closer to the opening, spitting on it before moving back to retrieve the bottle of lube Michael threw his way earlier on.

Luke has dropped from his palms to his elbows as he is arching his back prettily in invitation. Ashton marvels how easily and eagerly the younger boy is offering himself to him. All he is missing is a big red bow on top of his globes and he would look like a Christmas present Ashton could only dream of.

 

"Have you ever?" Ashton asks as he rubs the pad of his right pointer finger over Luke's hole, his left palm keeping him open.

"Yeah." Luke replies with half a moan, the blond clearly enjoying the feeling of a finger playing with his most private bits.

"How many?" Ashton asks as he is now rubbing two of his fingers over the opening, gently massaging it and tricking it into relaxing.

"Three." Luke replies as he impatiently pushes back against the fingers. "And dildos." He adds after a moment, making Ashton curse loudly under his breath.

"Yeah baby? How do you fuck yourself?" Ashton asks as he carefully presses the pad of the first digit in, slowly pushing it inside the blond until the whole finger is completely in.

"Ah, ah." Luke moans as he clenches around the new intrusion, trying to get used to it. Ashton makes sure to keep still until the blond underneath him starts moving his hips in an attempt to fuck himself on the thick digit.

Ashton lets the younger man have some fun for a couple of moments before he smacks Luke's left cheek hard, making the blond cry out in surprise as the loud smack echoes through the room.

"I asked you something. How do you fuck yourself on the fake dick?" Ashton repeats the question as he tries to still Luke's hips with his free hand whilst his right one is now carefully pushing two fingers inside the blond.

"I don't... Ah!" Luke moans when Ashton teasingly rubs over his prostate before going back to scissoring Luke open.

"Cmon baby." Ashton repeats himself, delivering another, this time weaker, smack on the bouncy globe.

"In my room. I. Oh. Yeah." Luke whines as he feels Ashton's big fingers working him open. "On my back." Luke breathes out before grabbing fists full of duvet and biting back another moan as Ashton harshly fucks two fingers in and out of him.

"Just on your back? Cmon baby, tell me more." Ashton demands before pulling his two fingers out so he can get Luke ready for the third one.

"Sometimes, ah, sometimes I sit on it. It feels so good. So deep." Luke moans as he feels Ashton gently rubbing now three fingers against his opening.

"Yeah baby boy?" Ashton asks before bending down and leaving a kiss on the middle of Luke's spine. "Do you like to feel full? Do you like the feeling of fake balls pressing against your arse? Tricking you into thinking it's the real thing?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Please!" Luke begs as he can feel the big fingers rubbing over his hole but not pushing in.

"I bet you are so pretty baby." Ashton breathes out as he finally pushes three fingers inside the tight passage. "So pretty when you fuck yourself on a fake dick."

"Oh fuck!" Like moans as his hips start to push back on Ashton's fingers as the older man keeps them still for too long. He is hard between his thighs, his small dick completely stiff and leaking from the tip, his balls full and ready to bust again.

It doesn't take long before Luke is fucking back on Ashton's three fingers eagerly as he is gripping the duvet tight in his clenched fists.

"I'm ready. Fuck me, please." The blond begs prettily as his lovely hips are cashing Ashton's fingers in desire to keep them stuffed inside the tight arse.

"Are you sure?" Ashton asks as he pushes his three fingers in one more time, deliberately bumping against Luke's magic spot.

"Yeah. Please Daddy." Luke moans as he clenches hard around Ashton's fingers.

"Ok baby boy." Ashton finally agrees as he slowly pulls his fingers out of the greedy arse, watching how the small pink asshole is now all relaxed and wet for his dick to slide in.

Luke lets out a small mewl in protest as he is left empty and clenching around nothing.

"Don't like feeling empty baby boy?" Ashton teases as he is grabbing for one of the condoms that fell out of the hastily open box Michael probably tore apart a couple of minutes before. He spares a quick look to where Calum is still on his back, his legs and arms clutching to Michael as the redhead is fucking hard and fast into the brown boy.

"Daddy, please!" Luke whines as Ashton takes just a tad too long with opening the condom and sliding it down his dick. He makes sure he slicked it up properly before the blunt head of his dick is pressing against the wet opening.

"Here we go baby boy. Here we go." The older pacifies the blond underneath him as he slowly feeds the head of his dick inside the needy twink. "So good for me." Ashton praises as he watches his cock sink all the way in until his full balls are resting against Luke's arse.

"Feels so good Lukey. Taking me so well." Ashton says before experimentally rolling his hips and coaxing a pretty whimper from the younger boy. "You like that yeah? Being full of dick." Ashton teases as he now bends over Luke's broad back, caging Luke underneath him. "Cmon baby, sit back up." Ashton helps the younger boy lift up from his position just to be sat back down on Ashton's lap. The new position makes Luke sink even further down the dick, leaving the younger boy breathless at the new feeling of fullness.

"Yeah. Feels good doesn't it." Ashton whispers into Luke's ear before he buckles his hips up, making Luke whine at the movement.

"Cmon baby boy, that dick ain't gonna ride itself."

It is a bit awkward at first. What with Luke trying to find the right rhythm and angle. But once he gets going he is beautiful to watch. His hips working hard as he lifts himself up just to impale himself back down on Ashton's dick. He is lovely.

However, Ashton wants more. So after a couple of minutes of Luke's awkward but enthusiastic bouncing he turns them over again, until Luke is lying on his belly, arse up in the air as Ashton mounts him from behind.

Luke doesn't even try to do anything at that point. Just letting Ashton use him as he pleased.

"Ah ah." Luke whines softly as he feels the head of Ashton's dick drag against his prostate, making his small hard dick leak even more on the bed sheet. The high pitched moan that is not his own can be heard from the other end of the room probably indicating that Michael just fucked an orgasm out of Calum.

"You are thinking too much." Ashton grunts as his right hand sneaks between Luke's legs to fist his dick.

"Cmon baby boy. Cmon." Ashton encourages Luke as he is jacking the blond boy hard until he feels him bust for the second time that night, this time wetting his hand as Ashton continues to fuck into Luke until he's filling the condom himself.

*

Luke wakes up at 8am. He was awaken by the shuffling around the bed that was Calum taking a piss before cuddling back with Michael on the opposite side of the bed to where Luke was lying half awake on Ashton's chest. The older man was still dead to the world if his steady snoring was anything to go by.

Luke thinks of how he is 21, no longer a virgin, but still unimportant to his own family. He known that he was "the fix kid". He knows that his parents were no longer in love when they decided to have Luke in a desperate attempt to maybe keep their family together. It didn't work. It was a failure. Luke was a failure.

He thought if he made something of himself they would be proud of him. He has seen Ben rise to fame and his mom proudly standing by his side. Luke tried, he really did. He even got himself a part in a school play. Thinking that maybe his mum will come and see him just like she did with his older brother. That his dad will say he is proud of him.

All Luke got for his trouble was two empty seats at the school play.

 

Luke thought of rebelling. But he has seen what drugs and alcohol do to a person. How they destroy you to the point your own family doesn't recognise you and you don't recognise them. 'At least you'd have them visit you once per month when they need to make an appearance for the tabloids.' A nasty voice inside his head reminds him.

He can't do nothing right. He can't be successful. He can't be a rebel. He can't have a proper dick. What he is is a failure.

He sighs as he rolls on his back but not too far away to completely lose contact with Ashton. He had sex last night. He has finally given in and let a boy fuck him. It was good. It was nice. But it was not satisfying.

He can't do anything right. He can't even have one night stand without feeling pathetic and empty. It makes him want to cry. It makes him want to crawl into a hole and just disappear into nothingness. It's not like anyone would miss him.

"Come here." A deep voice breaks through his thoughts and Luke suddenly realises that he's been crying.

"I'm sorry." Luke hurries to apologise as he dries his eyes with the back of his hands.

"It's ok Luke." Ashton says once sniffling Luke is snuggled back against his chest.

"I don't want to have sex with strangers." The younger blond says quietly. "I just want for someone to love me." He admits quietly before closing his eyes, clearly not expecting a reply.

"They will Luke." Ashton says it anyway. Because it's true. Because only a fool would be stupid enough to pass on opportunity to love and be loved by Luke."

"You are perfect the way you are." He promises.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this didn't suck too much. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/)  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
